Vectorman vs Geno
Vectorman vs Geno 'is GalactaK's 14th DBX. It features Vectorman from the eponymous series and Geno (suggested to me by Danibom) from ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. '''Description Vectorman vs Mario! It's a battle of Orbot and Puppet! These two have made next to no appearance outside of the '90s, but which one will live to (hopefully) live to see another game? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT!!! Geno was walking along in the forest, when Mario was tossed in front of him. Geno knew something was up, and started to run in the direction Mario had came from, dodging Peach, Bowser and Mallow. Suddenly, a couple of shots were fired at Geno. Geno: Who is doing this? As he dodged them, he started using Finger Shot, and fired shots back. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Whoever it was was either advancing or retreating, likely the former, as the relentless amount of shots didn't cease. As Geno entered a clearing, he saw the culprit, who had gone onto ceasefire, was Vectorman. Vectorman gained Pulse Beam and aimed at Geno. Vectorman: Are you another? Geno: Are you one of Smithy's creations? Vectorman: No. Geno: Then why did you attack my allies? Geno began to use Handgun and was primed for attack. HERE WE GO!!! Vectorman shot 3 blasts of static pulse at Geno, before running to take cover behind a tree. Geno was hit by two before using Handgun to destroy the last. He looked around for any sign of Vectorman. A pulse beam from the aforementioned Vectorman told him immediately, and he used Double Punch to harm Vectorman. One hand dealt with the pulse beam, the other dealt with Vectorman, knocking him back into range. As soon as this happened, Geno ran up to him and punched him before spinning in the air. When he was above Vectorman, he used Finger Shot once again. Meanwhile, Vectorman gained his Jet Boosters and Wave Gun, before double jumping and firing 3 waves and 5 shots at Geno, knocking him back down to Earth. Geno was down for the count. When Vectorman saw this, he morphed into his tank state and fired a missile at Geno, hoping to end the puppet. However, Geno got up and used Star Gun and Handgun, sending two shots, and depowering Vectorman. Vectorman used gained Nucleus Shield straight afterwards and morphed into a bomb. Vectorman: Time to die, idiot! Geno used Geno Boost just at the right moment, and only took a small amount of Damage from the explosion. Vectorman had lost Nucleus Shield and was now ready to use plan B. He morphed into a tornado and launched himself at Geno. Geno had been charging Geno Blast and fired it, causing damage to the tornado, but not stopping it. He was hit, and sent flying back into a tree. Vectorman gained the Scorpion Tail Morph and ran at Geno. Geno used Star Gun twice and the used Geno Flash. Both shooting stars were knocked back by the tail, but the flash wasn't. As Geno detransformed from a cannon back into a puppet, Vectorman was trapped inside the beam. Geno then used Geno Beam to inflict more damage. Now Vectorman was getting desperate, he needed to gain Overkill, he could see it below him. As he descended, with very little HP left, Geno threw a light disk at him a.k.a. Geno Whirl. 9999 Both halves of Vectorman and the remaining orbs fell to the ground and exploded. Geno, in the meantime, gained 100 exp before walking off to check on his allies. When he came to see them, they had only one casualty: Mallow, killed by Vectorman previously. Despite his victory, Geno knew this would not be a day for celebrations. Conclusion This game's winner is: Geno! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a Vectorman ''or a ''Super Mario ''character. * This is GalactaK's second battle where one of the characters was suggested to me on a blog. The other is the previous episode, Solomon Grundy vs the Thing. '''Next Time' Ohhh, I'm gonna beat the livin' HELL out of him! Hold back if you want. It's your funeral. Saxton Hale vs Mike Haggar!Category:GalactaK Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Robot vs Creature Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights